Hogwarts goes multinational
by I love Doitsu
Summary: All the nations in the world possess some quantity of magic. If left untrained this magic could become dangerous. So, on request of Albus Dumbledore himself, England and other countries are forced to attend Hogwarts as third years or face the consequences. But the golden trio are in that year, so something bad is bound to happen. Based on PoA.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to replace the old version for a couple of reasons.

The quality was lacked and some thing were under/over explained.

The idea has been used so many times, it is almost boring and totally cliche.

I have no more inspiration for the older version.

I have come up with abetter and more original idea.

I am sorry for those who liked my older version but hopefully you will like this one more.

Chapter 1

England bit his lip nervously as he looked at the paper in front of him. This mere sheet of paper taunted him and made him want to lay down and cry. Sighing England put down the letter and got his own piece of paper and a pen. However he suddenly put down the pen and instead picked up a quill and a pot of ink. "Better start getting used to it." He said out loud to himself.

Dear Dumbledore

This request will be hard to answer but I will do my best. I understand the safety hazards if this does fail, but I apolagise before hand if it does not go to plan.

Arthur Kirkland.

It was probably the shortest letter he had ever sent in his life. However, he was going to have to let it slide. Then Britain rolled up the piece of paper and attached it to the leg of the overly obiedient owl which had brought the dreaded annoncement. The owl took off as soon as the paper was secure, spreading its tawny wings and gliding gracefully out of the window, which England closed behind it.

Then England picked up his mobile and starting dialling a number. "Ja, Britain, what is it?" "Hello, Germany, I need a hand with organising another world meeting. Could you help me?" There was silence for a minute. "Of course, but is there a reason behind this?" England sighed. "Yes, but it is not something I want to discuss over the phone." "Fair enough, it must be important though. How about next Friday in London? It gives us enough time to tell evryone, and people can organise themselves and let people actually get over to England." "Agreed." There was silence again. "Ok, will speak to you soon then. Auf Wiedersehen" And with that Germany hung up.

"Good thing Germany is always on hand, eh." England muttered to nimself before picking up a normal pen and getting on with some paperwork.

Time skip brought to you by the Tardis

England stood up and looked pointedly at Germany who stood up and shouted at all of the nations who were shouting, arguing and doing what they do best. The room was suddenly silent and England just wanted to run away, crawl intoa hole and die quietly. "Thank you Germany." He said as polietly as posiible. "I have a question for you all. May I ask, how many of you know what Hogwarts is?" In silence some nations raised their hands. There were the obvious ones such as Romaina and Norway, the magical nations obviously, and France, who knew through Beaxbatons and the countless Triwizard Tournaments which hadnt been played in years. There were also some unexpected ones, such as Italy, Japan and Liechtenstein.

"That is more than I thought would know." England admitted raisng an eyebrow. "For those of you who dont know, Hogwarts is a magical school at my place. Well, actually Scotlands, but seeming though there are a lot of British students it is as much mine as it is his." Suddenly Turkey raised his hand. "Yes Sadik." "Are you saying that magic is real?" He asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "Yes, and it always has been real, most of you never noticed it before." Then Switzerland raised his hand. "What does this have to do with us? Many of us have gone our whole lives unconcerned by this. Why should we start now?" England contemplated this. "Good question Vash. This is why." He took the letter from his pocket and showed everyone, however the writing was too small to be read from such a distance.

England then started to read. " Mr Kirkland. it has come to my understanding that many of the nations of the world possess magic. this could be extremely dangerous for themselves and everyone around them and I insist that they come to Hogwarts to be taught magic properly. Not all of the nations have large amounts of magic and only those listed below are the most dangrous if untaught. However, other nations may come along too, if they so wish it. Please send me a letter confirming who will be coming and who wont. Albus Dumbledore."

The room was shocked into silence. Germany spoke first. "Who is on the list Britain?" He asked quietly, obviously afraid to puncture the silence. "I will call out your names if you are on the list. If you wish to come, I will write your name down. If not, that is your choice." Silence again. "I think that the people on the list either have a large wizarding population in their country or have a lot of powerful wizards in their country. Either way it doesnt matter." More silence.

"Well lets get on with this then." England looked down at the list and nearly fainted whane he saw the name under his. "America." He said, after a long while. All heads turned to face the super power, whos eyes had widened in shock. "Seriously?" He asked. England just nodded. "Sure I suppose." England was not prepared for such a laidback answer. "Ok." England said before putting a tick beside Americas name.

"Next is, Canada." Said nation was very surprised to hear his name. "Me, really?" "Yep, you." "Um, ok. Why not?"

Half an hour passed and then England was done. "So, tell me if I miss you out, or if you are here accidentally. America, Canada, France, Russia, China, Japan, both Italies, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Poland, Spain and South Korea." There were a few mumbled agreements. "Alright then. All of you who are coming to Hogwarts come here again tomorrow night. For those of you who arent I am very sorry for dragging you along and I will pay for the fees for you to get home." And with that they all were dismissed.

England ran a hand through his messy bonde hair as he went over al of the details in his head. Today was August 20th that meant he had 11 days to sort everything out. Why did Dumbledore and everyone insist on making his life hell.

**I know, this is rubbish. However, I try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is number 2. I understand 1 was a little rushed. For those of you who came straight on to chapter 2 please go back to chapter 1 because this story is being rewritten. Thank you and please enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

England furrowed his brow as he looked over the spell again. he practised saying the words until they effortlessly rolled off his tounge and yet he practised more. One slip up and the results could be disasterous, on a number of levels. This spell was very old and probably unstable but it was the only one that would work. And his wand was very old too which didnt help matters. It was underused and looked about ready to snap in half, but it would do until England, along with the rest of his party, were able to get to Diagon Alley.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and England sighed irratadedly as he snapped his book shut. He looked at his watch and nearly screamed out loud. It was already 1 o' clock. He was late. he took off his old cloak and shoved it in an old cupvoard. He then placed his wand into his pocket and picked up the spell book. He then left the basement, where he practised his magic, and, after locking it magically, procedded upstairs.

He opened the door to find America, Canada and France staring at him. Before they could say anything he invited them in. Soon more people started to arrive. The axis, followed by Romano and Spain. Russia and his sisters, China and South Korea. Then the Nordics. fter that was the Baltics and Poland. Then Hungary, Austria and Prussia and finally Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They all sat down in Englands rather spacious sitting room and fell silent as England entered the room. England cleared his throat. "Well, I believe this is all of us but there is something I have to do quickly."

"And what would that be, Angleterre?" France asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "This." England answered. He quickly whipped out his wand and muttered the spell perfectly. There was a flash of orange light which slowly faded. "What the hell?" America screeched. Then he looked down at his body. "OMG. England what did you do to me?" he whined, looking down at his body, which was now a lot smaller, like that of a 13 year old. The other nations quickly realised this and started shouting and complaining. The only people who remained unchanged were Liechtenstein and Latvia who already had very childlike bodies anyway.

"Please be quiet." A rather high voice called out. Everyone was extremely confused until they saw England who had also been made younger by his own spell. "Like, what did you do to us Britain?" Poland asked, flicking his hair which looked slightly longer now. "I changed us all into 13 year olds, duh." England said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in a very ungentelmanly fashion. "I think he means why." Germany said, looking at England with a look which showed that he wanted answers. "That is simple." England started. "You see, Hogwarts is a school for children aged 11-17." He put some emphasis on the word children. "So, we couldnt go as adults, could we?" There were a few murmmered agreements. "Why 13? Why not 17?" Germany asked, still pressing for answers. "Well." England said rubbing his neck. "That is slightly more complicated." He admitted.

"What do you mean, complicated?" Germany asked, fear and shock showing in his icy blue eyes. "Wel, it would look very strange if a load of foreign wizards turned up at Hogwarts. Couldnt the French, Italian and Spanish students go yo Beaxbatons? Couldnt the Scandinavian ones go to Durmstrang? So a cover story was created." England said hesitantly. "By whom?" Norway asked. "Dumbledore. He will be telling the students that we are the greatest, smartest and most skilled 13 year old wizards in our countries and the world. We would be going to Hogwarts as extra curriculum or something like that." The room was shocked into silence.

"Does it not occur to you that most of us dont know magic?" Germany asked. England sighed, finding it very hard to roll his eyes. "You all know magic and some of you have already been taught." Silence, again. "Canada and America both went to Hogwarts when they were younger, though they may not remember it. All of the Nordics wentto Durmstrang at some point and Italy and Romano both went to Beauxbatons when they were younger, along with Spain and France. Oh yeah there was this other fellow too, dont remember his name though." England looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging it off.

The next two hours led to England explaining everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, ehich was relevant, to the nations. He explained the housing system and Quidditch, for the ones who didnt know. He also told them the whole plan which was pretty basic and complicated at the same time. "Last thing, we still have a visit to make." England said, finally. "Where too?" Asked Austria, evidently glad that Englands lesson/lecture was over. Englands eyes flashed and he grinned hugely. "Diagon Alley."

Time skip brought to you by flying chocolate bunny

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." England said proudly, revealing the long, twisting, colourful street behind the magical arc. There were a few intakes of breaths and a lot of gasps. "Can we get everything here?" asked Germany, looking down at his list which he had recieved, along with the acceptance letter, whilst England had been talking earlier. "Yep. But first, we need to change our money. As I said before, Euro's, Dollar's, Kroma's and anything else you may use will not be accepted here. You have to change them to the wizards currency, which I have told you about." So the large group followed England to Gringotts. "Charming." Canada said, after reading the less than cheery message by the banks doors.

In no time the group had got there money changed and were being let go in groups between 2's and 5's. Germany, Italy, Prussia, Austria and Hungary were in one group. Spain and Romano went together, as did the Baltics along with Poland. Ukraine, Russia and Belarus grouped together and so did the Nordics. Then, much to the disatisfaction of both China and Japan, the three Asians went left England, America and France, who had a hard time choosing between his FACE gang, or Spain and Romano. "Be back at the shop at the time I said. No later and remember only one pet, if you decide to get one. Oh and by the way, human names only." And they dispersed.

Germanys group

"Ve~ Germany, when we have finished, can we get some pasta?" Italy asked, skipping alongside the blonde German. "Ja, whatever floats your boat." Germany sighed out. "I look so cute. It seems like forever when we were kids. Hey Eliza, can you remember when we all thought you were a guy?" Prussia said, grinning as he stared at Hungary. "Yes, but now I get the chance to actually live as a teenage girl, something I completely missed out on before." This shut Prussia up.

"Here. We should get our robes first." Austria said, nodding towards Madam Malkins robes. "Ja, that sounds like the most reasonable thing to do." Germany agreed and his group headed towards the robe shop.

Nordics

"I wanna get a pet. Lets go get a pet each guys." Denmark said, a huge grin plastered on his face as he turned to his fellow Nordics. "Sure, sounds great." Finland agreed. The other three just nodded, such optimists. "Come on, lets get going." Denmark said, literally running into the crowd. the other four were shocked by this and started running so as not to lose the Dane. "I swear, when we catch up with him." Grumbled Norway.

They met him just outside of the magical mangere. "Come on guys. You are so slow." They opened the door to reveal a small shop which was literally packed with animals. There was a man already being served so they waited behind a group of kids who looked about 13. One had really red hair, nother long bushy brown hair and the last one messy black hair. The red head noticed them and turned around in shock. "Hey, do you guys go to our school?" He asked, causing his two friends to turn around also. "Do you mean Hogwarts? If so then yes." Finland answered, an ever present smile on his face.

"Thats so cool. What year?" asked the girl with the brown hair. "Third." Sweden grunted. "That's starnge. I havent seen you about." The other boy asked. "That is because we are part of an excahge progamme. I think the headmaster will explain more at school." Denmark said. "Oh, awesome. My name is Ron Weasley by the way." He said grinning hugely. "My name's Hermione Granger." The girl said. "And I'm Harry Potter." The last said. The Nordics obviously recognised Harry's name but didnt over react. "I am Mathias Kohler. This is Lukas Bondevik, Emil Steilsson, Tino Vainamoinen and Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Come on Mathias. We have to choose our pets. We did just run all the way from the bank for this." Norway said, tugging impatiently at Denmarks sleeve. Then he suddenly remembered his manners and turned back to the three kids. "Nice to meet you, but we do have a time limit. Arthur and Ludwig will be really angry if we overrun." Harry, Ron and Hermione just smiled at the five nordics and said "The pleasure is all mine" etc, before going up to the till.

Finland pulled Sweden off to look at the cats whilst Iceland went to look at the birds. However Norway pulled Denmark to the side. "Look, this may seem brash, but I dont want you buddting up to Harry Potter or his friends ok." Norway said seriously, staring at Denmark emotionlessly. "Why not? They seem nice enough." Denmrk argued, raising an eyebrow and glaring at Norway. "because, those kids are very... inquisitive. The last thing we need is for them to somehow find out what we are and telling the whole school. There is a reason that we started keeping our identities secret you know." Norway answered, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Why arent you telling the others this then?" Denmark pressed. Norway groaned. "Because you were the only ones talking to them. Well, you were certainatley speaking to them most. I am only trying to protect us. Every single one of us, not just our family." And with that he walked off to join Iceland to find a bird.

Because I am lazy, here are all the wands.

England- Larch with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and one quarter inches, hard.

America- Walnut with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, rigid.

Canada- Cypress with a Unicorn hair corn at 14 and a half inches, quite flexible.

France- Sycamore with a Dragon heartstring core at 14 and a half inches, quite bendy.

Russia- Rowan with a Phoenix feather core at 13 inches, unbending.

China- Dogwood with a Unicorn hair core at 10 inches, unyielding.

Japan- Hazel with a Unicorn hair core at 10 inches, hard.

N. Italy- Cyrpess with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and a half inches, slightly springy.

S. Italy- Chestnut with a Unicorn hair core at 9 and a half inches, hard.

Germany- Beech with a Phoenix feather core at 14 and a half inches, reasonably supple.

Prussia- Ebony with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, rigid.

Austria- Silver lime with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and three quarter inches, quite bendy.

Hungary- Rowan with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, unbending.

Switzerland- Ebony with a Unicorn hair core at 9 and three quarter inches, quite flexible.

Liechtenstein- Ebony with a Phoenix feather core at 11 and three quater inches, slightly yielding.

Belarus- Black walnut with a Phoenix feather core at 13 inches, reasonably supple.

Ukraine- English oak with a Dragon heartstring core at 14 inches, slightly yielding.

Lithuania- Ash with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and three quarter inches, slightly yielding.

Latvia- Pine with a Dragon Heartstring core at 10 and a half inches, hard.

Estonia- Yew with a merman hair core at 10 and three qurters inches, unyielding.

Sweden- Pear with a Phoenix core at 14 and a half inches, unbending.

Finland- Elm with a Unicorn hair core at 11 and one quarter inches, solid.

Norway- Alder with a Phoenix feather core at 10 and three quarter inches, hard.

Iceland- Red oak with a Unicorn hair core at 12 and one quarter inches, reasonably supple.

Denmark- Hazel lime with a Unicorn hair core at 13 and a half inches, reasonably supple.

Poland- Black walnut with a Dragon heartstring core at 10 and one quarter inches, rigid.

Spain- Ebony with a Unicorn core at 11 and one quarter inches, slightly yielding.

S. Korea- Cedar with a Unicorn core at 12 and a quarter inches, slightly springy.

FACE

Canada grinned as he held his wand, prouder than he had ever been in his life. His wand was made with Cypress wood, with the core being a hair from the mane of a three year old female unicron. Ollivander had said that it was the hardest Unicorn hair he had ever accomplished to recieve, beause the unicorn it was taken from was very shy and terrible around any creature excluding a few uncorns.

"Hey, Mattie, dude. Whats up with your face? I dont think I have ever seen you grin so much." America literally yelled, ruining Canada's little moment. "Really Alfred? Did you have to shout?" Canada shouted (whispered). "I am just really happy. I was afraid that the wood was going to be maple. Probably the worst stereotype ever." Canada admitted. "I see. Don't worry broseph, I know what you mean." America said, seriously (OMG).

Canada was about to ask what he meant when they arrived at the meeting place. "All right everyone. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts. I have managed to book out a whole corridor, so the rooms are pretty close together. Be ready to wake up early tomorrow." And with that they were dismissed, feeling very unprepared for Hogwarts the next day.

**Short. Yes. Badly written. Very. However I try my best. Please lave reviews and constructive criticism.**


End file.
